


Challenge

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Challenge Fiction<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Pairing: Tetsu Hyde<br/>Band: Larc~en~Ciel<br/>Chapters: 1/2<br/>Theme: Shopping</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Larc~en~Ciel or any of its members...though I REALLY want Hyde.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Fiction  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: Tetsu Hyde  
> Band: Larc~en~Ciel  
> Chapters: 1/2  
> Theme: Shopping
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Larc~en~Ciel or any of its members...though I REALLY want Hyde.

There were many thing Tetsu didn't do. Sleep late, pass off his work, play games during work hours and so much more. In fact, he was a bit of a workaholic. But of all the things Tetsu didn't do, this was probably the rarest.

Tetsu had cancelled practice. And if his band knew what for, he'd never hear the end of it. For at this very moment, Tetsu stood outside a hole in the wall sex shop. In a band full of perverts, he'd be tortured forever and a day if they knew. Especially by his would-be lover, Hyde, the charismatic vocalist.

This weekend would be the one month anniversary since they'd gotten together. He had wanted to make it special, which was the reason he was where he was. He'd over heard Ken talking to Hyde about a new board game. The thing was actually called _Sex Games_. Hyde had seemed genuinely interested, so he'd made up his mind. He would get the game for their anniversary.

Glancing up and down the street, he pushed his sunglasses farther up his nose. He supposed it was now or never. So taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he pulled open the door and headed inside.

Tetsu looked around the small sex shop. It was cramped with racks and stands. The odd mannequin littered the floor. He banged his knee on a box that was jutting off a random shelf as he made his way deeper into the dimly lit store. He forced it farther on the shelf before continuing his search. He searched each rack and shelf in search of the game. He'd just about given up hope when he'd found the box buried under a stack of butt plugs. He was surprised by how big it was, but he had his heart set on it.

Kneeling down, he dug out the box and pulled it out. Shifting it around, he searched for the price. Spotting it, he nearly fell over. Three _hundred_ US Dollars for a game? He hoped the game was freaking worth it. If he spent three hundred dollars and _didn't_ end up with a starry eyed Hyde panting after him for a few days he was going to sue the company.

Gripping the box, he rose to his feet and started through the aisles trying not to knock anything over. He didn't have much luck. With the large box blocking most of his view, he'd ended up banging into things every few feet. By the time he reached the register, he was absolutely certain he was blushing. He'd never been so thankful for sunglasses in his life.

He set the box on the counter. Waiting for it to be rung up, he pulled out his wallet. He counted out the yen in his head, converting it with practiced ease. He handed over the cash and slipped the receipt into his wallet. Grabbing up the box, he bowed his head politely and left the store. He fought with the box a moment before managing to shift it to one arm and opened the trunk. He hid the box under a spare blanket he kept there before closing it.

Sighing, he went around to the drivers side and slid into the car. He hooked up his seat belt before resting his head on the steering wheel. "He better thank me for this," he said softly. Sitting back up, he started the car and headed home. Now all he had to do was keep it hidden from Hyde til the weekend.


	2. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu got a game for their anniversary after overhearing a hidden conversation between Hyde and Ken. Now\'s the night to put it to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Games  
> Band: Larc~en~Ciel  
> Pairing: Tetsu/Hyde  
> Rating: R  
> Warning: sex toys, language, male on male sex  
> Dislaimer: I do not own any of them  
> Summary: Tetsu got a game for their anniversary after overhearing a hidden conversation between Hyde and Ken. Now\'s the night to put it to use.

This was the second time this week that Tetsu surprised his bandmates. As they each got up to prepare for practice, each was met with a different message. But in essence, practice was cancelled again for still unexplained reasons. And so far, the only plan of action any of them could think of was to pick Hyde's brain in hopes that the short vocalist would have noticed what had come over his lover. Sadly, as the hours of the day dredged on with no success, it became obvious that even Hyde was in the dark. In the end, Hyde promised to confront Tetsu that night, which is why he was now standing awkwardly outside the leaders apartment.

"Damn it Tetsu," Hyde muttered. Gathering his confidence, he knocked on the door. Stepping back, he twisted his fingers wondering what awaited him. Tetsu had been so unlike himself all week that he was unsure if his lover or some creepy zombie would open the door. So he was more than stunned when a half naked smiling Tetsu opened the door.

Before he had a chance to yell at the man before him for going batshit crazy, Tetsu grabbed him by the collar and hauled him into the apartment. "Took you long enough to get here," Tetsu murmured leaning down and kissing his lover.

Hyde was stunned. Yes Tetsu was an exceptional lover, but he was also them most restrained. He couldn't ever remember Tetsu being this forward, this forceful. But he damned well liked it. So much so that he hadn't even noticed the loss of his shoes and jacket or that he was being led deeper into the apartment as Tetsu all but ravaged his mouth. That was until Tetsu pulled away from him making him whine at the loss of contact.

"Wow...what's gotten into you," Hyde asked breathlessly. He raised a surprisingly slender hand, nimble fingers touching his lips. He could swear he could still feel Tetsu's lips upon his own.

Tetsu smiled. "Can't a guy be happy to see his lover? Don't answer that. I already know what you consider as happy." Tetsu shoved a hand through his hair looking over the man before him. He was as gorgeous as ever. A perfect sex god in Tetsu's eyes. Sure the man was short, but he liked that. Every good thing about sex appeal in a portable companion.

"I got a surprise for you Koibito," Tetsu said affectionately. Taking Hyde's hand, he led him to the bedroom. He cast a brief smirk over his shoulder band opened the door revealing his anniversary surprise. On the floor lay a large blanket. Along the edges, it was lined with various toys. Dildos, vibrators, lube, anal beads, cuffs. Anything a porn company could think of. In the middle of the blanket lay a board, a set of die, and a stack of cards.

Hyde took one look at the name on the board and smirked. "You really shouldn't eavesdrop," Hyde mock scolded. "Though...I think I can overlook it this once. I was looking forward to playing it."

"I gathered. Shall I teach you how to play?" The bandleader moved to the blanket and sat down. "It's really very simple. I'm sure you'll love it. Now come sit down."

Hyde did as he was ordered as joined his lover. "Care to explain then?" he purred, mischief glinting in his chocolate eyes.

"I'd love to. You roll the die. If you land on a red block, we do as it says. Basically putting on or taking off clothes. If you land on a black, you pick a card and do its task," Tetsu explained.

Hyde nodded smiling. "I want to go first. It is my surprise after all." Grabbing up the die, he rolled. Taking a piece that oddly reminded him of a purple dick, he moved it to the appropriate place. Reading the space, he smiled and pulled off his shirt.

Tetsu grinned looking over the expanse of smooth skin revealed. Hyde really did have an amazing body. "My turn," he purred throwing the die. Moving his piece to the correct box, he read it over before reaching down to unbutton and unzip his pants. He couldn't help but smile as Hyde scowled when he didn't immediately remove them.

"What gives?" Hyde snapped. "I want to see some skin."

"Mmmm...better luck next time then. That's all you get this turn." Tetsu's smile got bigger as Hyde's scowl turned into a rather adorable pout. Oh this was going to be fun. Of that he was certain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Clothes lay scattered about the room. Empty lube bottles were thrown on the bed out of the way. The toys were thrown here and there, discarded after their use. The board had been flipped over, forgotten as they'd moved from playing to where they were now. Hyde lay writhing on the floor as Tetsu pushed the anal beads deeper inside him. They were far smaller than the dildo Hyde had just finished with just moments before making the beads little more than a tease.

"T-tetsu...more. I need more. Please..." Hyde gasped out wiggling his hips. He felt hopelessly empty, but his lover had yet to budge. Hyde was tempted to believe Tetsu wasn't as into it as he, but on look at the rather impressive cock standing proudly between his lovers legs and he could tell he enjoyed it just as much. Perhaps he enjoyed it to much.

Tetsu smirked pushing in the final bead. Hyde lay before him, a sheen of sweat making him glow. His lover's cock twitched every time he moved the beads inside him. "Oh I would love to help you out baby. Truly I would." He reached forward to wipe off the precum running down his lovers dick, licking his fingers clean for Hyde to watch. "But it's a game love. Someone needs to win. You should know that by now baby. Mmmm...I wonder what I'll get to do to you next."

Hyde arched up his back, a whimper of pleasure falling through breathless lips. "Please. I can't wait anymore. I...I need to cum. Fuck me. Please," he begged between gentle moans and gasps of ecstasy.

"Say it then Hyde." Tetsu moved up to lean over the smaller man to whisper in his ear. "You know how to end this Hyde. Say it." Tetsu ran his tongue along the shell of the others ear relishing the way Hyde shivered beneath him.

Hyde bit his lip groaning softly. He was certain he was hiding this game as soon as he got what he wanted. "Fine! Fuck. I f-forfeit. Just f-fuck me. Please!"

"You got it baby." Tetsu gave a yank pulling the string of anal beads from his lover. Once there were free, he tossed them aside to lay amongst the other toys. Gripping Hyde's knees, he pushed them up against the smaller man's chest. He shifted on his knees to line up his cock with the vocalists entrance. He thrust his hips forward, entering his lover in one movement of his hips. Deciding Hyde had enough preparation from the toys, he wasted no time in finding a rhythm for their movements.

Hyde cried out softly. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Tetsu, pulling him down into a kiss. He rocked his hips as best he could in the current position, uncaring of the discomfort of such an action. Each twinge of pain simply making the pleasure more obvious to his sex fueled brain. Each new thrust only drawing out faint moans and breathless gasps. Just feeling Tetsu's length buried in him made the rather long game worth it.

"T-tetsu...harder. Fuck. So good baby," Hyde murmured between soft pants. His body was already humming with pent up desire. Each new thrust rocked his body as sparks raced along his spine. Bursts of white exploded in his vision. The sounds of skin on skin and Tetsu's own moans only proving to lure him closer to the edge as they echoed in his head.

Tetsu shifted his hold, lifting Hyde's leg to his shoulder. He slipped his free hand down, long fingers wrapping around heated flesh. Taking Hyde's pleas to heart, he braced himself on his knees and thrust harder, his hand matching his movements. He didn't think he could last much longer anyway. Their little game had aroused him to much. But he wouldn't cum yet. Not yet. Not til Hyde finished. "Come on baby. Cum for me," he whispered.

Hyde arched up crying out. His toes curled, hands clawing at Tetsu's back. His breath caught as he fought back his impending release. He failed. In the next moment, he cried out his lovers name as he came between them, his release coating his own stomach. He rolled his hips as best he could at the feel of Tetsu's seed filling him. A muted pleasure in his sex fogged mind.

Tetsu lowered Hyde's legs to the floor on either side of him. He gave his lover a gentle kiss before rolling off him, his cock slipping free of the vocalist. "I think I'm gonna like playing this game," he purred.

Hyde stretched his aching limbs. "We are not playing that again for a very long time," he mumbled through a yawn. Rolling on his side, he tucked himself against the taller man. "Mmm...best game ever," he whispered through a sleepy smile before he all but passed out exhausted.

Tetsu placed a kiss on Hyde's forehead. "Happy anniversary," he said before he too fell asleep.


End file.
